Shadow's Loss...
by Little Miss Fic Writer
Summary: It's pretty much about Sonic and Shadow, NO YAOI!!! I'm not to good at summarys, so please read my authors notes at the top of the first chapter...


****

DISCLAIMER:

Little Miss Fic Writer: Ok peoplez. You know the rules, I don't own Sonic or any of the characters or plot, you know, I OWN NOTHING YA HEAR!!! NOTHING!!! This is just a somewhat short fic that I dedicate to my best friend, who practically forced me to type this up...! I would like to mention that he kind of helped me on it a little bit here and there as well. He is a good writer as well, sorry Draco, but looks like his muse is better than you!

****

Draco: WHAT!!!!??? How dare you insult me like that! I'll met this guys muse and beat him to a pulp! Come on, bring him on!!!! It's not my fault we couldn't think of a really good plot anyway!

****

Little Miss Fic Writer: Ok peoplez, here is my muse, Draco. Don't be afraid of him, his bark is worse than his bite. (What dose that mean anyway?!) And hey Draco, what do you mean '_we_ couldn't think of a good plot huh?!' _Your_ supposed to think of all this stuff! I just type all of it down.

****

Draco: Oh shut up! You don't even _have _ Sonic adventure 2! So I hate to tell you people but we don't know anything about Shadow really... Little Miss Fic Writer doesn't even have a Sega Dreamcast! We don't even know what his voice sounds like. WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THEY _HAVE_ VOICES IN SONIC ADVENTURE 2!!!!

****

Little Miss Fic Writer: Yeah yeah... Well, if we haven't scared you of yet, I'm begging you, please **_Read and Review_** and tell me how well I played the characters part without even knowing them! ^_^()

****

Prologue

**__**

Shadow sped through the forests tree's at a alarming speed. His black fur matched perfectly with the shadows of the tree's around him. The moonlit sky gave him plenty of places to hide. He wasn't named Shadow for nothing. He could blend perfectly with any shadow after midnight. It was his gift. His power. But he hardly needed it now anyway, because who in their right mind would be up after midnight anyway. Anyone except the person he was after. And it's not like anyone would be able to see him at the rate of speed he was going anyway.

It wasn't long before he had reached the forest's edge. He was now in open sight for anyone who had good eyesight in the dark. But he wasn't worried about that, he had a task to accomplish. He had to destroy his rival. That is the only thing he cared about. That's the only thing he had his mind set on. 

He was told that this enemy would be here soon. So he stopped in the middle of the open field. His cool, icy breath materialized in the air, then vanished without a trace, only to be reborn as another silent breath from Shadow. He looked to and fro, searching for even the slightest movement. 

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw something. A blur of movement. His eyes widened and he tensed up a bit before he immediately dashed after his rival, Sonic. Since their speed was equally matched, it was hard to catch up with him, but knowing that Sonic didn't suspect a thing gave his the element of surprise. He eventually followed Sonic back into the forest, this gave him another advantage. Sonic wouldn't know what hit him!

Shadow slowed down a bit and looked for a good opening in the tree's to where he could ram Sonic from the side. He eventually found one and ran off of Sonic's tail and left a bit into the tree's. Then he soon found himself lined up with Sonic perfectly. Now was the time to make the first strike, so he took that opportunity and rammed into Sonic from the side. 

Sonic was hit hard and was pushed into a hard tree. He fell over and landed on his back. He became dizzy all to fast and he couldn't focus his eyes. He shook his head and slowly got up.

"What the heck was that?!" he said still shacking his head. Once his eyes focused, he looked around him, trying to find out that happened. Suddenly his sensitive eyes caught a flicker of movement in the hard-to-see darkness. He narrowed his eyes and strained to see clearly.

"Who's there?" he snapped. No response, Shadow remained silent. 

"Come out now, or else I might get mad!" still no reply. 

Then out of know where, something, or someone, came flying from behind him and hit him in the back, hard. Sonic shouted in pain as he landed on his hands and knees. He gritted his teeth and stood up again, quenching his fists in anger. 

"Come on, bring it on!" he shouted into the darkness. The only thing that replied was his own faint voice echoing though the woods. He turned around and around again, trying his best to watch his back. 

Finally, something back blurred toward him, heading straight toward him. But this time Sonic was ready for it. He jumped up before it hit him and his timing was perfect, he landed right on the person/object that kept on hitting him. However after the impact, he realized that jumping on it wasn't exactly the best idea, because the impact may of hit the enemy, but he was sent flying as well. He had miscalculated the speed of his opponent, causing him to hit face first into a nearby tree. By know, his head was spinning. He landed of the ground with a thud. As before, he slowly stood up and shook his head, chasing away his dizziness. He spun around and tried to see where his enemy had went once his vision cleared. 

"Uhhhgg..." his head was still pounding. Finally, he was something nearby. His attacker, was sprawled out on the grass. Sonic immediately ran over to him. 

"What the hell was that all about?!" Sonic shouted at the person. They remained silent. Sonic couldn't tell if he fainted when he hit the tree or not. Because he still didn't move an inch. Sonic was getting angry. So he kicked the persons side lightly. This time, Sonic could see the person flinch a bit. He was somewhat satisfied. 

Slowly, the person got up, but had his back to Sonic, and remained that way. Sonic quickly grew impatient, and more fed up with this person. So he tapped his shoulder. 

Just as fast as Sonic could run, the person swung around and ran behind Sonic and grabbed Sonic's arm with one hand and Sonic's other arm with the other hand. Making Sonic unable to move. He had restrained him. 

Sonic tried to break free of his grasp by squirming and twisting around, but it didn't help. Since he could move his arms, he was pretty much helpless. 

"You attempts are futile. Give it up Sonic, surrender!" Shadow growled.

"Who the hell are you and why are you doing this to me?!" Shadow narrowed his eyes. 

"I have been sent to kill you Sonic. That is all you need to know." 

"Who are you!?" Sonic demanded again. 

"My name is Shadow." 

"Yeah... And who or what sent you to kill me huh?" Sonic asked annoyed.

"That is not of your concern weakling." Sonic narrowed his eyes. 

"We'll see who's the weakling!" At that, Sonic dug his feet into the ground, and jumped up, high into the air, escaping Shadow's grasp. He landed about twenty feet away, on his feet gracefully. 

Sonic was shocked. He had finally gotten to see the face of Shadow. And it came as a surprise to him. They looked like twins! This, Shadow, if that _was_ his real mane, was the very same size and shape. They were exactly alike in almost every way. Only instead of having blue skin/fur, Shadow had pitch black skin/fur. It was darker than the night sky itself.

Sonic shook his head, trying to think straight again. "Come on! Fight me! We'll see who comes out as the weakling!" 

Shadow smirked, _what a fool!,_ he thought, he knew he was Sonic's clone. Dr. Robotnic created him to destroy Sonic. But of course Robotnic wouldn't send him with the same strength as Sonic, and have their power matched, tied. So before he was cloned, Dr. Robotnic gave Shadow extra strength. And the power of one Chaos Emerald. He, Shadow, was much more stronger than Sonic! And Sonic wouldn't stand a chance! 

"Very well..." Shadow smirked evilly. Sonic and Shadow stood there, glaring at each other for a few minutes. Waiting for their opponent to make the first foolish move. 

"Well, it seems I will have to make the first move..." Shadow quietly to himself. He ran to hit Sonic head on, he only hopped that Sonic wouldn't such an unexpected attack, it would of been a foolish attack if he wasn't more powerful than Sonic. 

However Sonic was expecting Shadow to do something unexpected, so he was expecting the unexpected of course. But still, he wasn't expecting a move so foolish! Yet he was able to see Shadow coming at him at full speed so quickly, thankfully... He dodged it easily. 

"What a wimp..." Sonic said to himself as he braced himself for another attack. _He doesn't realize that I can just morph into my more powerful form..._ he thought. 

Sonic quickly circled around and went for another attack, only he was expecting Sonic to move out of the way this time. So when Sonic jumped out of the way, he would hit him after he jumped. Shadow did just that, when Sonic jumped out of the way, Shadow slowed down a bit and went to where Sonic had landed. A success! Sonic was hit and landed on the ground a few yards away. Shadow stopped, and watched Sonic get up again, smirking triumphantly. He thought he had won, but he would soon learn that he hadn't won. 

Sonic got up slowly, his eyes seemed darker, almost evil. He glared of Shadow, who only glared back. However Sonic started to gain a slight glow to his body, and he suddenly started to hover in the air. Then the glow turned into a blinding light before long. Shadow covered his eyes to shield them from the light. He couldn't see anything. He could hear Sonic scream, but why? Was he in pain? Shadow didn't understand. 

Then the blinding light vanished, leaving the forest back to it's dark form as before. Shadow uncovered his eyes. Before him stood Sonic, no, not Sonic? Who was this new person? It looked like Sonic, only a bright yellow color, and his spikes looked more like flames on his back, he was also taller. The new, taller Sonic slowly floated back to the ground. Then he looked fight into Shadows eyes.

"Bring it on."

****

Little Miss Fic Writer: Ok people, I know that probably scared most of you away, but give me a break already! The only Sonic games I've played are Sonic 1, 2, and 3 for the Sega Genesis, and I've played a bit of Sonic Adventure at my friends house! And if you didn't figure it out already, the taller Sonic is Super Sonic from the Sega Genesis games...

****

Draco: And we still know we didn't play Shadows part at all good... I think...?! Remember, we don't have Sonic Adventure 2... But can you blame us for trying?! ^__^() Please, I beg of you, Read and Review! *Throws candy to anyone who reviews!*  Tell us how well in playing the characters parts so far! I don't even care if it's a flame! Just be kind! Or you'll make Little Miss Fic Writer cry!

****

Little Miss Fic Writer: FREE CANDY TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!!!! ^_^()


End file.
